Star Trek Monthly issue 46
|cover date = (Germany) |pages = 100 |image2 = STM issue 46 German cover.jpg }} Issue 46 of Star Trek Monthly was the issue, A special 100-page edition to detail the new seasons of and . This issue marked the intended start of the magazine going international, and the publisher has released the otherwise unedited, but translated version of the magazine the subsequent month in Germany as issue 1 of Star Trek: Das offizielle monatliche Magazin. Contents ;First Contact :Darryl Curtis on Star Trek Monthly going international. ;The Best of All Worlds: :* on course for December release. :*''The Tribble Handbook'' and furry Tribbles to be released. :*New season on Voyager features sonic showers and the Delaney sisters. :*Rick Berman on Deep Space Nine s final season and the arrival of Ezri Dax. :*Report from the ECTS show. :*Paramount Pictures purchases worldwide distribution rights for Trekkies. :*''Star Trek: Voyager'' 100th episode celebration. :*''In Brief…'': ''Star Trek'' films to be released on DVD in the US, Star Trek World Tour, no wins for Star Trek at the Emmy Awards. :* : new publicity photos. :* . :* ; Lou Anders talks to Joe Menosky on the new season, and the introduction of The Adventures of Captain Proton. ;Interview – Nicole de Boer – "Spot the difference" :by Ian Spelling. ;Interview – Kate Mulgrew – "Kate Confides" :by Lou Anders. ;Interview – Armin Shimerman – "Quantifiably Quark" :by Joe Nazzaro. ;The Doctor, the Vulcan and the Borg :Jeri Ryan, Robert Picardo and Tim Russ answer questions at the UPN new season celebration. By Sue Schneider. ;Interview – Cirroc Lofton – "The Sisko Kid" :by Ian Spelling. ;Interview – Garrett Wang – "Harry's Game" :by Sue Schneider. ;A Day in the Delta Quadrant :Ian Spelling on the set of . :Torres Talks – Roxann Dawson on the series' development. ;Journey's End :James Swallow looks back over the first six seasons of Deep Space Nine. :First Words – a selection of quotes from the early days of the series. :Six from Six – Swallow selects the best episode from each of the six seasons. ;From the Replicator :UK Update: Wesco Enterprise-E wall clock, Last Unicorn Games. :Australasia Update: Where to find Star Trek merchandise. :US Update: Decipher's Deep Space Nine & The Dominion expansions, Franklin Mint, Racing Chacmpions, Playmates Toys. :Read Out: Pathways, Q's Guide to the Continuum, Strange New Worlds, calendars. :On Screen: ''Deep Space Nine'' volume 6.11, ''Voyager'' volume 4.11, Star Trek - Greatest Battles. :Review of Klingon Honor Guard. :Fair Game – report from GENCON Game Fair. ;A Fistful of Data :Orbs, turbolifts, Weyoun's resurrection, Michael Mack. ;Next Issue :Unusually, not on the final page. :Because the magazine now ships internationally, a specific release date is no longer given – the next issue is noted as being "on sale in four weeks". ;Interview – Marc Alaimo – "From the Mouth of Madness" :by Ian Spelling. ;Interview – J. Paul Boehmer – "Mon Kapitan" :by Eric Frederickson. ;Interview – Max Grodénchik – "The Max Factor" :by Ian Spelling. ;Interview – Chase Masterson – "Leave it to Leeta" :by Ian Spelling. ;Interview – Penny Johnson – "Penny for her Thoughts" :by Ian Spelling. ;Interview – Mark Allen Shepherd – "Voice of the Barfly" :by Sue Schneider. ;Interview – Michael Westmore – "Aliens Resurrected" :by Larry Nemecek. ;Book extract :Pocket TNG: Triangle: Imzadi II ;Communicator ;Telling Tales :Joe Nazzaro talks with John Ordover on Pocket Books plans for and beyond. Free gift *A Titan Books-released Pocket TOS novel from a random selection. 46